


The Benefits of Fanfiction

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Kent Parson writes his own fanfics, M/M, Past Fic, Reading Fanfiction, holsom, smutty fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom catches Holster reading questionable fanfiction during their freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "You just caught me reading hardcore smut fanfiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face” AU.

"What're you reading?" Ransom took a seat next to Holster in the far corner of the library. He rested his chin on his friend's shoulder and read out loud. "He took his hard-- _whoa!_ What the fuck, man?!" He hopped back.

"Rans, bro. Seriously. You have to read this."

"Um, no. I'm good... I think." Ransom pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up and tugged the drawstrings until only his eyes were visible.

"I mean it. You'll never guess what this is." Holster was grinning in a way Ransom had never seen before. Granted the freshmen had only known each other for a few months, but they had bonded instantly and were typically inseparable.

But this was... This was _new_. Ransom tried to sort the new information in his head. Holster read erotic gay fiction. Okay. That was fine.

Holster wanted to read erotic gay fiction _together_. That was... That was a little harder to process.

"Look, bro... I'm all for male bonding and sharing interests and with each other and all that, but like, I was thinking more along the lines of a 'suggest what I should watch next on Netflix' way not a 'come read gay porn with me' way."

"No, dude. It's fanfiction--"

"Yeah, that's not really selling it for me," Ransom said with a laugh.

"Fanfiction about _Jack_. Jack Zimmermann, aka our hardass captain."

Ransom's brow furrowed in a small frown. "He's not that bad."

Holster scoffed. "Maybe for you 'cuz you've got that whole Canadian bond thing going, but the dude is intense. Besides -- you're missing the point. The real scoop here is that our fair captain the hockey robot has all these sexy stories written about him."

"So?"

"About him and _Kent Parson!_ And like, I'm not talking a couple stories -- I'm talking hundreds. At least. Maybe even a thousand. Like, I knew the guy was Canada-famous, but I didn't think he was _**this**_ famous."

"I thought people only wrote fanfiction about characters in movies and books and stuff," Ransom said as he sat back down beside his best friend. "It's kinda creepy that someone writes this stuff about real people."

"Yeah, totally. Really fucking creepy." Holster nodded, eyes still fixated on the screen of his laptop.

"But you're still reading it?"

"Well, yeah. It's kinda funny when you think about it... Also, I mean, it's pretty hot."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Holster answered honestly. "Some are terrible -- scratch that -- _most_ are terrible, but there are a few here that are really good. Like, this one I'm reading here, it's just plain _hot_."

Ransom leaned a little closer to read a few more lines. He wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, although reading about a real person, especially a person he knew, still felt wrong. "I feel like Jack wouldn't want this stuff to exist. Like, I know it's fictional and all, but..."

"Want to know the weirdest part?"

"What?"

Holster bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to suppress his grin. "This one is like, _really_ accurate."

Ransom's breath caught in his throat. Holster had experience enough to state whether the gay sex scene was accurate? "How accurate?" He asked in a whisper.

"Like birthmarks and everything."

"Wait. _What?_ "

"I'm telling you, whoever wrote this _definitely_ knows Jack."

"Back up a sec. What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that this 'TheRealKitPurrson' person might be the _real deal_. They even know about that little birthmark on his right cheek that's shaped like Idaho."

Ransom looked at him quizzically. "Jack doesn't have a-- _ohhh_. Oh god, you meant his _ass_ cheek."

" _Obviously_."

Why did that bother him so much? Holster was allowed to like whoever he wanted. Ransom winced. "So you... Spend a lot of time looking at Jack's ass?" Ransom always thought that birthmark looked more like the Yukon than Idaho.

"Who _wouldn't?_ It's fucking perfection." Holster laughed and turned his head to see the troubled look on his best friend's face. "Not saying anything that isn't true, bro. Admit it."

"I thought you didn't even like Jack..."

"Well, he can be a grumpy bastard sometimes sure, but Shits has got a point. The man's a freaking _Adonis_. And Kent Parson? Don't get me started."

"Oh," Ransom said and looked down at his hands. "So you like guys _too_ , huh?"

"Are you freaked out? I haven't really been secretive about it."

"Why would I be freaked out? I'm a little _surprised,_ but..."

"But you're okay with it? Still friends?"

Ransom cleared his throat. "Sure, bro. Of course."

Holster smiled. "Good."

"So, uh... Those the kind of guys you like? Zimmermann and Parson? They're you're type?"

"Well, if you mean talented hockey players, then yeah, I guess I have a type," Holster said with a laugh. "Does that make you nervous?"

Ransom laughed. "I'm not nervous. Are you nervous? Why would that make me nervous?"

"Because you're an _insanely_ talented hockey player."

"You think so?"

"One of the best I've ever played with." Holster smiled shyly. "But more than that, you're a really great guy. Like, the greatest guy I've ever met. You're so much fun to be around and so easy to talk to and it's like..."

"Like we're always in sync?"

"Exactly!" Holster's voice boomed in the quiet library. "See dude, you just _get_ me."

"Could I?"

"Could you what?"

" _Get_ you. Have you ever thought about that? Dating _me?_ "

Holster's mouth fell open. "You... But earlier when I said... You were surprised..."

"Surprised that you liked guys _too,_ " Ransom reiterated.

"I thought you meant like, I like girls, but I like guys too."

Ransom shook his head. "No. I meant like, you like guys as well. Like me. I like guys _too,_ " his heart raced as the his confession hung on his lips. "Or, more like, I kinda liked guys before I guess in a superficial kind of way, but the past couple months I've started to like _one_ guy in particular and I like him a lot."

"So... That guy's me, right? You like me?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to say anything 'cuz I was afraid things might get weird between us and you're my best friend -- not only at Samwell, but probably _ever_... But yeah. I like you. A lot. So... What do you think?"

Holster grinned. "I think I'm pretty damn thrilled."

A broad smile spread across Ransom's face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ransom angled his body ever-so-slightly towards Holster. "So, I uh... Like I said, it's always been a superficial from-a-distance kinda thing, so I don't really know... I've never done anything with another guy, like had sex or anything so I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here..."

"Let's worry about working up to that later. For right now, you should just freaking kiss me already." Holster leaned over, lips hovering millimetres apart from Ransom.

The heat from Holster's breath on his lips sent a shiver down Ransom's back. He closed the remaining distance between them eagerly, tension slipping from his body as their lips finally met. Months of imagination replaced by the real thing nearly beyond compare. It was easy to fantasize how that first kiss would feel, lips on lips, Ransom had done it plenty of times before. What he had not expected was the warm joy welling up in his chest. He was kissing Holster and it felt fucking _perfect_. Nothing in his life had ever felt more right to him than this moment. Every other moment he had spent with Holster was tied for a close second. "That was..."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah."

Holster leaned in again, this time without any hesitation and kissed him again. "Want to keep reading?" He asked, finally pulling away after five solid minutes of making out.

"We probably shouldn't..."

"Yeah," Holster reluctantly agreed and closed the window on his laptop. "Really weird though, huh? That stuff they knew about Jack? I wonder if the Kent Parson stuff was true too."

"Maybe it _is_ Kent Parson."

Holster laughed loudly once more. "Oh my god, could you imagine?!"

The men collapsed in a fit of giggles until the librarian purposely sought them out to shush them. "Sorry..." Ransom smiled timidly at her. He whispered when he turned back to Holster. "So... Do you want to go somewhere?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't really know. It doesn't matter to me where exactly, as long as..." He hesitated to finish the sentence, this was getting a little cheesy, and if he were with anyone besides Holster, Ransom certainly would not continue with the next words out of his mouth. "I'm with _you_."

Why had Ransom even worried? He knew his rom-com loving best friend was a sap for these sort of lines. His rom-com loving _boyfriend_.

Holster grinned impossibly wide. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
